This invention relates to a movable toy, and more particularly to a movable soft toy that includes vibrating means and can be vibrated or moved in a predetermined direction.
Most consumers prefer a movable toy to an immovable toy because a movable toy such as a toy animal can be moved forward or backward while vibrating as if alive. For the purpose of making a toy vibrate or move in a predetermined direction, the toy has to be provided with a mechanical device.
Conventional mechanical devices, which are housed within the toy body, generally consist of a plurality of gears interconnected with a drive mechanism through a pulley and a belt. Such toy can be vibrated at a stationary position, or moved forward or backward in a predetermined direction in response to the operation of the drive mechanism.
However, the conventional mechanical device is generally composed of a plurality of various components and its operating mechanism is complicated. It is therefore burdensome to manufacture or assemble the components, which increases manufacturing cost to lower competitive power in the commercial market.
Moreover, since such conventional mechanical device is adapted to be installed only within a toy having a body made of some hard material, such as a steel plate or a synthetic resin, it is difficult to mount the mechanical device within a toy body made of soft material like cloth or rubber.